LA ENTERVISTA DE LA TARDE
by espero kiu lumi
Summary: La locutora Kiulumi del programa de radio la entervista de la tarde invita a algunos de los personajes de esta serie para revelar la verdadera historia tras el anime. INVITADOS PRIMER PROGRAMA: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura


Esta es una locura que se me ha ocurrido luego en un momento de ocio puro mientras le sacaba la vuelta al trabajo ... debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos (aunque hay uno o dos que ya me gustaría llevarmelo para la casa jajaja)

* * *

**LA ENTREVISTA DE LA TARDE**

**Programa 1 : Naruto Sasuke Sakura**

**Kiulumi:** Muy buenos días mis amados auditores, estamos nuevamente en nustro programa "la entrevista de la trade" reportando directamente desde una famosa aldea ninja de sinhoja. Porque de tanto pendejo que se cree ninja y anda tirando pedazos de metal oxidado se han podado todos los árboles de una ..- unos shuriken pasan volando por la nariz de la locutora

**Kiulumi:** (glup) etteeee... (gotita en la sien)... como decía, estamos aquí conectados para entrevistar a los 4 ninjas más grande que han existido en la aldea de la sin-hoja, los fundadores y protectores de toda la aldea. Me refiero a los famosos Hokages: Donatelo, Migelangel, Rafael y Leonardo… demos la bienvenida a nuestros invitados…. – Por interno le entregan una información de último minuto a la conductora– Que!!… que donatelo y leonardo no pueden venir porque se jubilaron y andan de crucero en el caribe??.. ya veo … y Rafael? -…- Que se fue de farra con una zorra de nueve colas … esas de la vida fácil de la noche hace doce años y todavía no vuleve?? (huuuy eso se llama parranda)… claro claro bueno y el último?… aaa que se lo ha cargado Platashimaru: gusano de tebo para los amigos... valla esto es un contratiempo inesperado mis radioescucha… pero.. heeem… un momento ahí vienen unos shinobis caminando por la calle (esperemos que no sean muy tarados) les vamos a preguntar a ellos que opinión tienen de su camino de ninja.

**kiulumi:** Hola buenos días… hemos vuelto y esamos acá con.. .con – la reportera se aprta del micrófono y les dice por interno – Oye Uds como se llaman???

**Naruto**: Bueno yo la verad es que no me llamo porque siempre ando conmigo… (cri cri: sonidos de grillitos)

**Kiulumi:** que cuales son sus nombres idiota

**Naruto:** tampoco tenemos nombres de idiota, pero si tenemos nombres de ninja…te sirven esos???

**Kiulumi:** da igual damelos (veo que me he equivocado… si que estaban tarados estos tres)- los anotan en la primera hoja del libreto de la entrevista y estamos listos para continuar. – Muy bien como les decía acá estamos con Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke… bien presentense para que el mundo los conozca.

**Sakura:** Yo yo yo primero!!! Holaaa mi nombre es Harina Sakura tengo 12 años y represento a la comuna de la sin-hoja. Mido un metro cincuenta y seis tengo el pelo rosado y contrario a lo que la cerdo ino diga es mi color natural. Mis hobbies son perseguir a Sasuke, fastidiar a Naruto y …- misteriosamente el un libreto de 1000000 hojas de acero le da en la cabeza (N/A: y que si quiero hacer los libretos de granito sólido… es mi fic y el acero duele más jejejej) como decía… el comúnmente usado libreto con hojas de acero salta "accidentalmente" de la mano de la locutora y le da un zape completamente "sin intención" a la peliteñida.

**Kiulumi:** Ohhh que barbaridad se me ha soltado de las manos…(que si no le acierto todavía sigue hablando) bien sigamos contigo Sasuke… venga no seas tímido.

**Sasuke:** soy Sasuke Uchiha….

**Kiulumi:** Uuuuy que comunicativo está el niño este (unos ojos rojos fultimantes aparecen y la locutora empieza a sudar frío) jeje… bueno bueno a lo que ibamos… a ver tu Naruto cuentanos algo sobre ti.

**Naruto:** Hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 12 años y mi mayor sueño es convertirme en hokague!!!

**Kiulumi:** Vaya chico yo que tu desisto.. mira que todos los que tienen ese puesto terminan muertos. Además tu no pareces una tortuga como los demás…

**Naruto**: (cara de no entender nada) … bueno pero ese es mi camino ninja y eso que dije que haría será lo que voy a hacer porque yo no retiro lo que digo que haré porque si lo digo es que lo voy a cumplir porque por algo lo he dicho y si lo he dicho que ..quee… heeem… que era lo que decía???

**Kiulumi:** Claro claro… me quedó clarísimo… (de donde sacan a tantos tíos con retardo en esta aldea…los mandaran a pedir por Internet???) bueno sigue nos estabas a punto de contar tu vida.

**Naruto:** A si claro bueno en mi infancia siempre fui un niño solo no tenía ni padres ni familiares vivía solo y todo el mundo me evitaba porque tengo un demonio interior.

**Kiulumi:** No me digas que tienes un demonio sellado en tu cuerpo???

**Naruto:** noooo que va … lo que pasa es que tengo un mal carácter de la puta madre y cuando me da la locura empiezo a destruir cuanta cosa está delante y no hay quien se salve… la última vez casi me cargo a la aldea entera pero le hechamos la culpa a una put… ejem … una mujer de la noche que venía con su abrigo de piel de 9 colas… la novia del cuarto.

**Kiulumi**: aaaaa ya veo …(Uuuuf este es un delicuente juvenil de seguro.. mejor me alejo un poco no sea que me robe la cartera) y explicanos una cosa que tus fans siempre han querido saber… cómo demonios te mantenías de pequeño si no tenías padres??? Acaso trabajabas??

**Naruto:** trabajar??? Yo??? Que naaa… si soy más flojo que la mandíbula de arriba… yo vivo del estado y del seguro social… es más, si no fuera por Sakura sería la persona más haragana de toda sin-hoja .

Un libreto de 100000 hojas de acero vuela por los aires y le da en la cabeza del zorrito. La peliteñida color chicle de frutilla salta histérica a defenderse

**Sakura**: A quien le vienes a decir haragana??? Lo que pasa es que no puedo estar cumpliendo todas esas difíciles tareas en las misiones y a la vez mantener este cutis. Que ha pasado con la caballerosidad entre los Shinobis, como hacen que una mujer cargue su propia mochila o eso de andar trayendo kunais afilados.. nose, le hace pésimo a tus uñas… tu sabes eso no cuadra con mi perfil de sex-diva..

**Kiulumi**: Sakura… has vuelto… que mal (un aura maligna se desprende de la pelirosada) l o que digo es que … que mal.. mal… malo que nadie e entienda tu hi-stile… debe ser duro... pero no te detengas, cuentanos un poco más.

**Sakura**: a ver que puedo decir de la moda en sin-hoja¿¡es que ese Masashi Kishimoto estaba estúpido cuando nos dio estas pinches prendas!?. Que acaso no se le ocurrió pensar que yo también me cago de frío con este vestidito de verano todo el puto año??? Venga que si la mitad de la aldea se viste con casacas con gorro y polar, chaquetas con cuello subido y pantalón largo es porque… ¡¡en sinhoja hay un clima como del ártico!!! Si les contara el frío que me dio cuando se murió ese tal haku y se puso a nevar.. se me congeló hasta el culo. Como si eso fuera poco he pasado más de 200 capitulos con el mismo asqueroso vestido???... no me da tiempo ni para lavarlo, cuando me lo saco está tan sucio que lo dejo en el suelo y queda parado como una armadura… O que te pesabas que soy tan maníaca que tengo 50 vestidos iguales???

**Naruto**: (saliendo de debajo del libreto) Yo si… yo tengo 35 pantalones naranjos y 20 chaquetas. Y por lo que sé Sasuke tiene mas de 150 tenidas iguales… una para cada episodio… en serio no lavas la ropa???

**Kiulumi:** mmm ahora comprendo el olor a basura que había por acá. Con razón ese Sasuke está tan callado si el olor es el que lo tiene de mal humor

**Inner Sakura**: Vas a pagar pobre intento de reportera cuando te parta la cara.

**Kiulumi:** dijiste algo????

**Sakura:** Quieen Yo???? (poniendo cara de antelito) Nooo no he dicho nada

la iner sakura levanta el libreto de acero peligrosamente en el aire con intenciones de lanzarlo

**Inner Sakura**: te voy a poner la boca como sopaipilla para que no vuelvas a hacerme quedar mal en frene de mi Sasu-chan maldita perra loca.

**Kiulumi:** A ver con eso es suficiente. ¿como es aquello de perra loca!!!!!

**Sakura**: Aaaaaa esta reportera lee la mente!!!!

**Kiulumi**: no seas idiota (cada vez me convenzo más que estos son locos salidos de un sanatorio) … lo ha dicho tu Inner sakura voz alta.

La periodista abre el libreto en la pagina 85 y lee en voz alta.

**Kiulumi:** entonces la Inner sakura dice: te voy a partir la bla bla bla.. de mi sasu bla bla… acá.. "perra loca" viste??... que va que esta niña no se entera de nada… mejor sigamos con Sasuke soy silencioso me creo super kwai y no le hablo a nada Uchiha. A ver, dinos, que nos puedes contar de tu vida de ninja.

**Sasuke:** mmmm… a decir verdad es una mierda de vida. No se en que estaba pensando ese desquiciado fanático de dragon ball cuando se puso a inventar idioteces para la serie. Sakura se queja de que se está cagando de frio!! Bhaa!! Lo mío es mucho peor¡¡Que acaso no piensa que yo tengo sentimiento??. Un niño se trauma si a los siete año asesinan a toda su familia… de adonde sacó que yo soy un tipo tranquilo, frío y calculador. Estoy mas fallado de la cabeza que Jiraija viendo chicas desnudas. No tienes idea del dineral que me he gastado en antipsicóticos y antidepresivos. Claro porque el tacaño ese ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de enviarme a un psicólogo que me tratara como es debido. Que hace en cambio??? Manda a otro psicópata más que se cree lagartija de pantano a robar mi cuerpo … y así quieren que sea sociable??? Si no es que no quiera pasar una amena tarde platicando, lo que pasa es que por tanto momento shokeante soy tartamudo. No soy capaz de hilar dos palabras a la vez.

**Kiulumi:** ejeeemm… bueno en el discurso que te has mandado has dicho como 100 al hilo

**Sasuke**: eso es porque esta es una pinche parodia escrita por una loca que no tiene nada mejor que hacer…

De pronto un Ametralladora aparece por detrás de nuestro querido "amigo" dispuesta a llenarle el cuerpo de plomo. La locutora vislumbrando que acá va a correr sangre decide seguir con la entrevista.

**Kiulumi**: jeje… claro y … eeem hablando de eso… como es tu relación con el gusano de tebo, el platachimaru ese.

**Sasuke:** (con tono sarcástico) Uuuuy de lo más bien, nos juntamos todas las tardes a tomar mate y jugar matatenas. Que acaso nadie en esta estúpida entrevista tiene cerebro??? Me preguntas por un trasvesti que anda con una serpiente piton para su numero de la noche, y dando la joda todo el día disque detrás de mi cuerpo… siiii claro que anda detrás de este cuerpestio escultural que me gasto (N/A: a que no es verdad), pero no precisamente como el dice. Todas las noches me lo tengo que quitar de encima al muy degenerado. Y para más joder ese sello maldito que me puso.

**Kiulumi:** Sí, hemos oído algo de él, dice que esconde un gran poder maligno.

**Sasuke:** que poder ni que nada, es una pegatina de esas que vienen con los helado, un tatuje temporal. Cuando me fui con él fue sólo para que me lo quitara con el removedor especial a base de aloe vera y colágeno (es que tengo la piel delicada)… o que te crees que es muy lindo andar con un steeker rosado y negro que dice "yo amo a Platachimaru" "el gusanito de tebo es la ley"… nooo que va, con razón tantas fans me andan inventando fanfic con el gay de Naruto, claro con tamaño tatuaje cualquiera se imagina que se me derriten los helado, se me queda la patita atrás, se me quiebra la muñeca, abrazo para atrás … bueno tu me entiendes.

**Kiulumi:** A sí, seguro que a ti no te gusta para naaaaada Naruto.

**Sasuke:** claro que no!!!

**Naruto:** Como que no??? Y lo de anoche??? Que me vas a salir que fue solo culpa del alcohol??? Hasta cuando con ese mismo cuento??' tu tambien me alejas todo el pueblo me aleja yo quiero ser visto BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sasuke:** Aaaa el lío en me metes reportera baka

**Kiulumi:** que me dijiste???

**Sasuke:** baka.

**Kiulumi:** ¿¡como que vaca!?… osea estoy un poco rellenita y pasadita de kilos pero de ahí a que me digas que soy una vaca.. maldito escuincle de cuarta!!!!

Nuevamente aparece la ametralladora pero acompañada esta vez de una bazooka tamaño famliar y un misil anti escuincles de cuarta apuntando a este trío de odiosos que ya me tienen los pelos de punta.

**Kiulumi:** Ohh que pena se nos está acabando el tiempo… alguna cosa que decir para la despedida.

**Sakura:** quiero decirle a todos los radio escucha que los quiero mucho y voten por mi para señorita simpatía de la aldea de la sin-hoja

**Inner Sakura**: y si alguien se acerca a mi Sasu-chan le parto la cara a golpes como voy a hacer con ese degenerado del pelo amarillo con humos director supremo.

**Naruto**: Eteee un saludo para el cuarto que si esta escuchando aprovecho para avisarle que estoy quedandome en su casa porque el servicio social me daba una pocilga de hostal, así que cuando quieras puedes venir porque ya anda haciendo falta hacerle el aseo.

**Sasuke:** grrrr….baka.

**Kiulumi:** (de nuevo con eso de vaca???) bueno queridos auditores este ha sido el programa de hoy (se escucha un estrepitoso tronar del caños y la metralletas) Nos gustaría seguir compartiendo con uds (gritos ensordecedores de dolor) … pero… estem… nuestros panelistas están permanentemente indispuestos… así que debo pasar un aviso de utilidad pública. _Si tienes entre 15 y 18 años y tu pelo es rosa chicle, rubio o negro puedes ir al casting de Naruto Shippuden… porque estos que están acá decidieron darse de baja para la proxima temporada._ Nos vemos en una próxima entrevista a más personajes de esta notable aldea

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no sea demasiado freak... dejen reviews para saber si les ha gustado y nos dicen a que personajes les gustaría que yo y mi reportera estrella le hicieramos otra entrevista. He pensado tal vez entrevistar a los waxones del sinhoja entre esos obcio Kakashi e Itachi... buen diganme que opinan... u desde ya muuuchas gracias por los reviews


End file.
